


Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!

by Saeirin



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeirin/pseuds/Saeirin
Summary: Hardison gives Eliot a present. Eliot is less than pleased.





	

Hardison handed Eliot a small wrapped present.  
“What’s this?”  
“What, a man can’t give his boyfriend a present without some kind of occasion?”  
Eliot looked at him suspiciously, but took the package and opened it to find a small box holding some sort of stuffed monster doll and a slip of paper with a poem written on it. Eliot read it out. “‘When you want to throw the phone, or kick the desk and shout, here’s a little damnit doll you cannot do without. Just grasp it firmly by the legs and find a place to slam it. And as you whack the stuffing out, yell-damnit, damnit, damnit.”  
Eliot looked up with his scariest eyes--Hardison had already wisely retreated to the other side of the room. Parker giggled from the ceiling. “Damnit, Hardison!” he growled. “How would you like if I ripped your stuffing out, huh?”  
“We saw it and thought of you!” chirped Parker.  
“Are you saying I have anger issues, huh?”  
“That’s not-that’s not what we’re-help me out, babe!”  
Eliot smiled. “Come ‘ere, Hardison.”  
"Nuh-uh, I ain’t some kinda fool.”  
“Fine.” Eliot ran across the room and pinned Hardison against the wall before the hacker had a chance to move.  
“Never,” he breathed in Hardison’s ear, “give me some fool-ass present again. And next job better have extra punching.”  
“Abs-absolutely!”  
“Good.”  
Eliot kissed Hardison and stalked to the kitchen, sharpening his knives ominously for the next half-hour.

The doll disappeared, but when Hardison went to hide a GPS tracker in Eliot’s challenger, he saw the it, hanging from the rearview mirror.  
Even a man as terrifying as Eliot Spencer could be sentimental sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me a picture of a doll with the poem, and paper doll she had made with "damnit, Hardison" written on it. So I absolutely had to sketch this out.


End file.
